A Tezuka con Cariño
by Valhova
Summary: [Historia centrada en Tezuka Kunimitsu] Un mal día en su lento proceso de rehabilitación en Alemania le sumirá en depresión. Pero entonces sus compañeros de Seigaku irán al rescate para demostrar todo el afecto que sienten por su capitán.


**A Tezuka con Cariño**

by **Raquel**

_Advertencia: Esta historia se ubica luego del torneo de Kantou. Si no sabes quién ganó el torneo, es mejor que no sigas leyendo, pues hago mención al respecto en este relato._

Apenas cerró la puerta de su habitación, una sensación urgente le obligó a aferrar su brazo izquierdo con una mano derecha pálida y temblorosa. Acababa de terminar una sesión de rehabilitación especialmente dolorosa, y no sabía cómo había regresado del gimnasio sin demostrar cuán mal se sentía.

Lo único que anhelaba ahora era llegar a su cama y simplemente echarse en ella. Deseaba urgentemente que el tiempo pasara y se llevara aquella agonía con él. Pero las fuerzas le habían abandonado y no creía que pudiera moverse en un buen rato. Incluso aunque deseaba llorar, estaba seguro que las lágrimas no brotarían. En ese instante sólo podía gemir y suplicar internamente por un pronto alivio a tanto sufrimiento.

Tezuka sabía que la lesión residía en su hombro izquierdo, pero los ejercicios de rehabilitación parecían afectar a su brazo entero. Con un suspiro angustioso, se deslizó lenta y suavemente hasta quedar sentado sobre el frío suelo de madera.

Sí, la lesión estaba alojada en su hombro.

¿Entonces por qué tenía que doler tanto todo lo demás?

No podía ni pensar en flexionar su codo, y su mano estaba completamente entumecida. Cada dedo parecía chillar en sufrimiento cuando hacía el más mínimo intento de moverlos. Estaba desesperado.

A través de sus gafas, Tezuka veía aquel frasco naranja repleto de calmantes descansar sobre su mesita de noche. Apenas había tomado un par de ellos porque sabía que su uso frecuente podía causar adicción. Pero ahora con gusto se tomaría las píldoras si con ello lograba mitigar el dolor.

Si estuvieran al alcance de su mano, claro está. Que no lo estaban. Ni aun estirando al máximo su brazo derecho llegaría cerca de la mesita de noche, pues estaba en el lado opuesto de la habitación. Y el pensamiento de moverse hasta alcanzarlo estaba totalmente descartado.

Se sentía demasiado agotado y deprimido como para buscar una solución al respecto. Sólo podía pensar en cuán desesperado estaba por regresar a su casa, junto a sus seres queridos. Extrañaba mucho a sus padres y abuelos. Sin mencionar a Ryuzaki-sensei y demás integrantes del club de tenis. En verdad hubiera dado cualquier cosa por estar con ellos.

Era en momentos como ése que siempre terminaba preguntándose qué hacía en Alemania completamente solo. ¿Valdría la pena el enorme esfuerzo que estaba haciendo¿Podría realmente recuperarse de la lesión en su hombro y volver a jugar al tenis como solía hacerlo antes de que toda esa pesadilla comenzara?

¿Podría regresar a tiempo para participar en el Campeonato Nacional, junto a sus compañeros de Seigaku?

Había partido hacia Frankfurt con un único pensamiento en mente.

Cumplir la promesa que había hecho con Oishi.

Llevar juntos a Seigaku a la victoria del Campeonato Nacional de Tenis.

Pero Tezuka ya no estaba seguro de que podría mantener aquella promesa.

Sabía que debía ser paciente. Conocía de sobra el hecho de que curar su herida llevaría algo de tiempo. Pero tiempo era algo que ya no tenía. Y después de todas aquellas sesiones de rehabilitación en las que _siempre_ terminaba completamente destruido, convertido en un amasijo de carne, huesos y dolor, todavía no sentía gran _mejoría_ en su hombro…

No, Tezuka ya no estaba seguro de que podría cumplir la promesa realizada cuando era sólo un novato. Tezuka ya no estaba seguro de nada. Como capitán del equipo, no deseaba defraudar a sus camaradas. Pero por encima de todas esas cosas, no quería defraudarse a sí mismo.

Aunque le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo mantener la esperanza.

Ahora estaba muy lejos de sentirse el famoso Tezuka Kunimitsu, prodigio del tenis. Un genio en el mundo del deporte. La persona que incluso los jugadores profesionales respetaban. Aquello parecía formar parte de otra vida.

Cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, probablemente habría reído si pudiera ante la ironía de su actual estado.

Pero en su lugar sonrió débilmente, y luego se desmayó de dolor.

**-000-**

Unos golpes suaves le despertaron. Y luego sintió la leve vibración en su espalda. Abriendo lentamente sus ojos, Tezuka estaba rodeado de oscuridad. Seguramente se había quedado dormido en aquella postura incómoda, sentado en el suelo y recostado contra la puerta. Habrían pasado al menos tres horas desde entonces, puesto que fuera de su ventana se apreciaba la llegada de la noche.

Volvió a escuchar y sentir los golpes en la puerta tras él. Alguien estaba del otro lado, esperando una respuesta de su parte. Pero el dolor en su brazo se había mitigado considerablemente y ahora tenía demasiado miedo a moverse y que todo ese sufrimiento regresara.

Tomando una profunda bocanada de aire, Kunimitsu hizo un esfuerzo en levantarse. Sabía que no podía quedarse echado en el suelo por siempre, por más tentadora que resultara esa idea.

Una débil palpitación y rigidez fue todo lo que sintió en el brazo cuando estuvo de pie. Y luego vino el alivio. No podría soportar que toda esa agonía hubiera regresado. No esa noche, al menos. Necesitaba urgentemente un buen descanso.

Usando exclusivamente su mano derecha, encendió las luces de su habitación y luego giró la perilla de su puerta para descubrir quién podía estar buscándole. El pensamiento fugaz sobre verificar su aspecto antes de que alguien pudiera verlo cruzó su mente, pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. De todas formas, una voz en su mente replicó oscuramente, no tenía cabeza para pensar en ese momento.

La escasa energía que aun tenía fue destinada a levantar una máscara perfecta de frialdad sobre su rostro. Podía sentirse fatal, pero no quería que el resto del mundo lo supiera. Después de todo, todavía conservaba algo de orgullo.

Un joven alto y delgado esperaba en el pasillo. Era rubio y tenía los ojos verdes. Tezuka se sorprendió un poco al verle, aunque estaba seguro que su mirada no dejó entrever ninguna reacción aparente. Esos ojos eran similares a los de Oishi y una ola de melancolía amenazó con derrumbarle de nuevo. Haciendo un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano, no se dejó arrastrar por el sentimiento.

Cuando logró recuperarse un poco de la impresión, Kunimitsu notó que aquella persona llevaba puesto un uniforme color crema con el logo de Fedex bordado en el pecho.

- ¿Tezuka Kunimitsu?

- Aa.

- Ha recibido un paquete.

- ¿Hn?

El rubio le hizo entrega de una caja envuelto en papel color manilla. El muchacho de gafas alcanzó a ver algunas estampillas de Japón antes de firmar un recibo de entrega.

- Gracias.

- Siempre a su servicio.

Cuando el empleado de Fedex se alejó por el pasillo, Tezuka cerró la puerta de su habitación. Tenía curiosidad en averiguar quién le había enviado aquel paquete, pero antes que nada debía satisfacer algunas necesidades importantes.

**-000-**

Una hora después había tomado un baño con agua caliente, había arreglado un poco su habitación, y luego se había preparado una taza de té. Antes de ponerse el pijama había colocado sobre su brazo y hombro dos diferentes tipos de pomadas: una antinflamatoria y otra analgésica. Haciendo una rápida evaluación de su estado actual, debía admitir que físicamente hablando se sentía mejor.

Era su psique lo que más le preocupada.

Había imaginado que el proceso de rehabilitación sería doloroso, pero jamás imagino cuánto. Tezuka se conocía lo suficientemente bien para saber que estaba llegando a su límite. Siempre había sido una persona fuerte, pero incluso alguien como él tenía un punto de quiebre. Después de todo, sin importar su aspecto y carácter, él era sólo un muchacho de catorce años.

Un muchacho con un enorme deseo de rendirse.

Con un deseo agobiante de dejarlo todo para regresar a Japón, incluso si esto significaba abandonar el tenis que tanto amaba. Estaba siempre tan adolorido y cansado y asustado… No que demostrara estos sentimientos ante el resto de la gente, por supuesto. Ni siquiera había discutido estas inquietudes con sus padres o amigos. Eran pensamientos demasiados privados como para compartirlos. No, cualquier decisión que tomara a partir de ese instante dependería enteramente de él.

Sentado sobre su cama, reflexionaba esta y muchas otras cosas. No importaba lo asustado que estaba, no quería tomar una resolución apresurada pues odiaría arrepentirse después.

Buscando una forma de distraer todas sus dudas y preocupaciones, decidió abrir el paquete que había llegado de Japón. Sabía que no procedía de sus padres, pues había conversado con ellos la noche anterior y no le habían comentado nada al respecto.

Lo tomó en sus manos, y entonces notó por primera vez que era un poco pesado. Buscó el remitente y con sorpresa vio que Oishi lo había enviado por correo expreso. ¿Qué podría ser? Debía contener algo importante para mandarlo por una vía tan costosa.

Con prisa rasgó el papel y luego procedió a abrir la caja. Cuando levantó la tapa vio dentro varios compartimientos, y encima de ellos, un par de cartas guardadas en sobres diferentes. Tezuka abrió el primero, sólo para descubrir una carta de Oishi; su siempre esmerada letra escrita sobre una hoja de papel blanco.

_Tezuka_

_¿Cómo va la rehabilitación? Espero que bien, aunque imagino que debe ser difícil para ti sobrellevarla en un lugar tan alejada de tu hogar y tus amigos. No digas nada. Sé que lo negarías todo si te estuviera viendo ahora. Pero a mí no puedes engañarme, porque te conozco muy bien._

_Sin importar lo duro que sea, espero que estés dando lo mejor de ti para lograr una completa recuperación. Los muchachos del club de tenis y yo esperamos tu regreso. Seigaku necesita un capitán, y esa persona sólo puedes ser tú. _

_Mientras ese día llegue, ten por seguro que seguiremos aquí, dando lo mejor de nosotros mismos para ganar cada juego de tenis y a cada rival que nos toque enfrentar. Hemos entrenado muy duro para participar en el torneo de Kantou sin ti. Y ahora siento una gran alegría en informarte que hemos ganado la final contra el equipo Rikkaidai Fuzoku. Somos los campeones del torneo de Kantou._

_Hemos dado un paso definitivo para cumplir aquella promesa que hicimos hace dos años. Nuestra promesa de convertir a Seigaku en el Campeón Nacional de Tenis. No olvides esa promesa nunca, Tezuka, pues te he reservado un ticket en primera fila para participar en el Campeonato Nacional junto a nosotros._

_Y más te vale estar aquí el día de apertura._

_Los chicos y yo juntamos dinero para mandarte este paquete por correo expreso, pues queríamos que lo recibieras lo más pronto posible. Por favor, abre la caja azul anexa ahora._

Tezuka obedeció, tomando la pequeña caja contenida dentro de uno de los compartimientos. Apenas vio qué había en su interior, tuvo que recurrir a toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echarse a llorar. Las medallas de oro obtenidas en el torneo de Kantou estaban allí. Las medallas de los jugadores regulares de Seigaku. También había una pelota de tenis firmada por todos los integrantes del equipo y Ryuzaki-sensei.

_Queremos que conserves esas medallas. Queremos que a través de ellas siempre recuerdes a las personas que están esperando por ti en Japón. Y así, el día que nos volvamos a ver, podrás regresarlas personalmente. _

_Da lo mejor de ti hasta entonces¿vale?_

_El Nacional está a la vuelta de la esquina, así que no tardes en regresar._

_Tu amigo por siempre,_

_Oishi__ Shuuichiroh_

_P.D. Una de las medallas es tuya, pues corresponde al capitán del equipo de Seigaku. Acéptala, por favor._

Durante mucho tiempo, Tezuka posó su mirada en aquellas medallas. Estaba muy orgulloso de los integrantes del club por obtener esa victoria tan importante. Y ahora no tenía palabras para expresar lo que significaba para él tenerlas en sus manos. Que se la hubieran entregado, con la promesa de regresarlas personalmente _pronto_.

Tezuka no tenía manera de expresar cuán agradecido estaba por esa prueba de afecto y confianza.

Los muchachos todavía esperaban el regreso de su capitán, y no pensaba defraudarlos después de semejante gesto. Ellos habían cumplido su parte al alcanzar la victoria en el torneo de Kantou, sin el soporte de tener a su lado a Tezuka Kunimitsu. Ahora él debía ganar de igual forma su batalla personal contra su lesión. Le debía ese triunfo a cada uno de los jugadores. A cada uno de _sus_ jugadores.

**-000-**

Sintiéndose feliz por primera vez en semanas, Kunimitsu se dispuso a abrir el segundo sobre: Era un mensaje de Oishi; apenas una frase escrita sobre el papel.

_A Tezuka con cariño_

Desconcertado, Kunimitsu vio el dorso del papel, esperando hallar alguna explicación sobre esa frase, aunque no encontró nada. Por lo visto, él mismo debía darle un significado a la oración.

Dejando ambas cartas reposar sobre su mesita de noche, se dispuso a averiguar qué más podía contener el paquete procedente de Japón. Abriendo lentamente cada compartimiento, colocaba sobre su cama cada objeto encontrado.

La gorra blanca de Echizen con una R escarlata bordaba en el frente.

El pañuelo verde que Kaidoh siempre anudaba en su cabeza.

Las gafas de repuesto de Inui.

Las muñequeras de la suerte de Momoshiro.

Un libro de cocina: Cómo _preparar Sushi, un manual para principiantes_. Tenía la firma de Kawamura y una fecha de tres años atrás.

Un peluche con forma de gato; era pelirrojo y tenía un enorme par de ojos azules. ¿Sería idea suya o ese gato se parecía bastante a Kikumaru?

El libro sobre cómo jugar dobles que Oishi siempre había usado como referencia desde que estaba en primer año.

La playera negra de Fuji con el logo de U2 estampada en la espalda. A Tezuka siempre le había gustado bastante, pero jamás lo había comentado. Sin embargo, no le extrañaba que el otro lo supiera. Fuji siempre parecía _ver_ más allá que la gente normal.

Tezuka se levantó lentamente, para observar en perspectiva cada objeto colocado sobre su cama. No eran presentes costosos; ni siquiera nuevos. Algunos de ellos reflejaban años de constante uso. Pero eran artículos con significados especiales. Cada uno de ellos con una historia y con un lazo sentimental importante. Tezuka lo sabía porque conocía bien a las personas de las cuales procedían.

Viéndolas, supo que la intención detrás del gesto consistía en dar una parte de ellos mismos. Darle una pequeña parte de sus vidas a _él_. A Tezuka Kunimitsu. Jamás había obtenido presentes de tanto _valor_.

- A esos muchachos siempre les gusta montar un _numerito_… -suspiró.

La verdad, no estaba seguro de merecerlos. Pero ahora sabía que se esforzaría al máximo para estar a la altura de aquellos jóvenes que habían puesto tanta confianza en él. Costase lo que costase.

Su hombro comenzaba a doler y aun tenía miedo.

Pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo, aquello pasó a un segundo plano.

- Cuando regrese les haré correr doscientas vueltas alrededor de las canchas – sonrió.

Después de todo, ya había tomado una decisión.

Debía acudir con puntualidad a su cita en el Campeonato Nacional.

Tezuka tenía una promesa importante que cumplir.

**-000-**

_Uno de mis personajes favoritos de PoT es Tezuka Kunimitsu. Es un chico duro, pero a veces uno se deja llevar por las apariencias. Tezuka sólo tiene catorce años. Un muchacho de esa edad solo, lesionado y tratando de recuperarse en una país extranjero no puede estar "bien" todo el tiempo. Tienes que haber altibajos, buenos y malos momentos. Depresión, miedo e incertidumbre. _

_Lo digo por experiencia, porque yo también me estoy recuperando de una lesión en la muñeca derecha y no ha sido fácil. He querido plasmar un poco de mi experiencia personal en Tezuka. Aunque no soy médico y estoy segura que he exagerado su condición física. Mis disculpas a todas aquellas personas con conocimientos médicos que lean esto y se sientan ofendidos. _

_Después de todo éste es un finfic¿no?_

_Tiene que haber bastante ficción involucrada en la historia, je, je._

_Terminado el 07 de agosto de 2007_

_Corregido el 10 de agosto de 2007_


End file.
